Valantus Feust
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = January 7th, -12 L.C.; (Age 50) Born in Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Representative of M.A.N.A Conjurer Field Researcher Professor of Conjuration (Formerly) ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 4 info = ---- |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title =Alignment |Row 6 info =Chaotic Good |Row 7 title =Status |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = }} Valantus Feust is the last remaining member of the House of Feust lineage. He has spent most of his life within the city of Dalaran. First under the tutelage of the Kirin Tor and later on as a professor of Conjuration. In recent months he's found himself travelling with the Citrine Eagle after coming across their camp in Stormheim. This has been a large change for someone who has spent longer than a decade alone with little but his work. =Description= ---- Valantus often obscures his face in public preferring to wear a large traditional wizard's hat along with a long collared coat. If one was to see Valantus' face it would mean he is likely comfortable around your presence. He has long messy reddish brown hair, but keeps his beard trimmed to nothing more than a shadow. His darker tanned skin often contrasts with those he now finds himself allied with in Alterac. Armor and Weaponry Very much a person who prefers function over fashion Valantus' coats often contain a multitude of magical holdings including but not limited to enchanted gems, scrolls, and many many pockets. Valantus posses two magical heirloom weapons which have been handed down throughout his family's history. The first Feu'ras The Father Blade can often be seen by his side. It is said that it has a core of solidified mana crafted when the family founder first made his way to what is now Southshore. The second Feu'qi Staff of the Inheritors is said to have been made to repel a long forgotten foe of the House of Feust. It seems to have no inherent magical properties. =History= ---- Valantus has not lived the life that one might expect from someone born to a minor noble house. His home life was never simple and whether it was destiny, fate, or sheer coincidence, he was born to an era of strife and conflict. Life and Death Valantus was born to parents Steward and Lysandra Feust on a frigid January evening. Temperatures plummeted as a severe blizzard covered most of the Hillsbrad Foothills with dense snow. Life had been simple for the pair as they welcomed their first child into the world. The two had many plans for the child. Would he take after his mother and study the teachings of the Holy Light? Or would he take after Steward and the Feust lineage in becoming a well studied Archmage after studying among the Kirin Tor. Perhaps he would meld the two into something new. Whatever plans the couple had they would be for nothing as Lysandra died soon after childbirth from complications, leaving Steward alone to grieve with his newborn son. As the young Valantus grew into a young toddler he was mostly tended to by staff of the house. Nannies, maids, and tutors would come and go. His father slowly became a recluse who would only leave his study when a situation truly demanded his physical presence. A Life Abandoned On his fifth birthday Valantus was summoned by Steward to his study where he was presented with a small red tome. Within it the signatures of all the Feust men who came before him. His father only told him that if he was to live up to his lineage then he would have to depart for Dalaran. Valantus had been eager to please his father, many of the help had told him stories of his grandfather, and even great-grandfather. Loyal men of the Kirin Tor who used their magics to help the people of the surrounding Hillsbrad Foothills through famines and natural disasters. Time had not been kind to the family however with the last three generations producing but a single heir, the Feust name had lost much of it's old luster and power. With each passing generation crawling slowly but surely to it's eventual extinction. However these thoughts did not press on the young Valantus. All he knew is that he too wanted to have his place among his fore-bearers. He happily agreed to be sent to Dalaran where he would study various magics during the fall, winter, and spring. Returning back to Feust Manor for a summer holiday and during Winter's Veil. The Child Mage Upon reaching Dalaran it became apparent to the young Valantus that what he thought would be his by birthright would take much more work to achieve. Joining the other young magi in training Valantus quickly discovered that while he had a great affinity for the arcane he had not been taught how to control it. Quickly falling behind his classmates in even the simplest of tasks although not for lack of trying. One of his earliest memories is of his flooding a classroom after being tasked with freezing what was nothing more than a small puddle of water. By this point Steward had all but abandoned Valantus to his teachers and guardians within Dalaran, refusing to accept a son who could not live up to his legacy even at such a young age. Eventually a teacher of his suggested he be placed in a gifted program where his abilities could be better honed in a more specialized environment for young mages unable to control their abilities. Valantus tried constantly to stem the flow of magics he would unleash when manipulating the arcane. He'd wished of nothing more than becoming a great divinator like his grandfather, or a spectacular abjurer like his father. His tutors however had pointed him towards a different direction. He was in many ways blessed with the ability to manipulate large amounts of arcane energy at once. What he thought a curse allowed him to excel in the fields of conjuration and transmutation. It was here at age seven that Valantus made his first friend. Renistra Wexly was the same age as Valantus and hailed from the islands of Kul Tiras. With the exception of holidays when Valantus and Renistra returned to their respective homes the two had become inseparable within the city of Dalaran. Renistra unlike Valantus suffered from a condition where she was quickly drained of her energy while dealing with the Arcane. She was trained to be a talented enchanter with Valantus often offering up his robes and cloaks for her to train with. Regardless of his progress Steward remained distant from Valantus during his late childhood. Rebellion Against Knowledge It had been a long winter in Dalaran as snow covered the violet rooftops that adorned many of the city spires. Valantus had grown into a talented young mage and for the first time since he had arrived in the city he was looking forward to returning home for the Winter's Veil holiday. That holiday would coincide with his 13th birthday, to the young Valantus that meant he'd finally get to sign his name among that of his ancestors in the family tome. Consumed Moving forward. The Magicians Apprentice She's reckless and arrogant. Shackles Imprisoned within your own comforts. The Noisy Flock They wear orange and they know how to make an entrance. =Relationships= ---- ( =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:The Citrine Eagle